A Voyeur Caught and Punished!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: For several days, Beck tries to talk to his ex but Jade is not interested and she avoids him. Beck will check at her home but he sees another woman West instead, Jade's mother. After "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade", several appartions Jade & Tori. Rated M for femdom & MILF.
1. Caught and Punished!

**A/N: People think that Jade takes her character from her father, I told myself that she holds more than her mother, so I made this story from this point of view. I have nothing against Beck, so I apologize in advance for his fans.**

 *** Casting for the mother of Jade, Amber West: Jodi Lyn O'Keefe (I noticed her especially in the game "C &C Red Alert 3: Uprising", she does very business woman unforgiving).**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Caught and Punished**

 **Hollywood Arts**

"Jade, please" Beck asks again.  
"No Beck!" Jade responds again.  
"I just want to talk," he says.  
"I've also wanted to talk with you but you had ignored me then no" she retorts.  
"Jade" he insists.  
"No, no, and noooooo and NO!" she insists before turning around and leaving.

Beck watches her go and breath, it's really hard to talk with its ex but when your ex is Jade West, it becomes almost impossible.

He wanted spoken of a chance to recover in couple but she avoided him every time, simply saying no before leaving. He wanted to ask her again during the "Full Moon Jam" two weeks ago but she is leaves after performing her song.

The strangest thing is that Tori is left after her, he wonders why as he knows that as Jade hate her ...

He will take a soda in the drink dispenser but he hears a conversation in janitor's closet.

"... come join me at my home after class" he hears the voice of Jade.

He heard nothing after a while, she must be on the phone. It's bad to listen to conversations private but he wanted to know where she will be able to talk to her. But regardless, he knows where Jade will be at the end of her classes and he will have to wait at her home. He walks to his next class with a happy smile.

But Beck did not notice that someone noticed him the turn the ear to the door of the closet.

* * *

 **Residence West  
** **A few hours later**

Beck opened the locked door of the house, he had always kept the key as Jade had not requested him or she has forgotten, but what matters is that he will be able to talk to her.

Jade will be here soon, he locked the door again.

He wondered whether he should go directly to her room or wait on the couch, but if Jade seen him then she can very well from again taking her car. He decided to wait in the garden, Jade will not see him here.

Beck opens the door to the bay window and walk on the terrace but he stops seeing that he is not alone.

A another person is in the garden, lying on a towel and that who is installed on a deckchair. It is a woman, a woman very naked but this is not the woman that he expected to find.

She is older than Jade, her facial features shows she is relaxed, her dark hair reaching her shoulders and sunglasses hiding her eyes icy blue. Given the heat and bright sun, she is tanned quietly and seen the uplift of her chest, she may be asleep and it's better for him.

Beck recognized the mother of Jade and Jade can show if nasty, her mother can be downright cruel, especially if someone hurts her only daughter. She has a way of telling you to jump from the roof of a building and you have no choice but to follow her advice.

He has already met her mother several times and he is terrified of this woman, even though he hides it with his neutral look, it is clear that it does not work with her.

Amber West is divorced from her husband for a long time but she decided to keep his family name, as if it has always belonged to her, like most of his money. She is a business woman very authoritarian and who does good her job, the father of Jade works even for her

Beck looks for a moment the sublime body of this woman, but he decided to leave, he did not want that she find him at look her as he knows she will not be happy to see him now, especially if she is completely naked. Amber can easily destroy his future life of actor as she has many relationships in this environment.

He turns and takes a few steps to the house.

"Stay here" Beck hears the cold voice of Amber.

He swallows and he sees her make a sign to approach her, he has no choice but to obey.

Amber takes off her sunglasses and looks the beautiful teenager.

* * *

 **Vega's Home**

"You sure this is right?" Jada request.  
"Yes, there's nobody home" Tori reassures.  
"Ugh, I can not believe Beck spied me" Jade growls.  
"It does not matter, he will lose just his time to your house" Tori reassures her opened the door of her bedroom.  
"Except that my mother is there and knowing her, Beck will have serious problem" Jade smiled.

Tori swallows, she has already met her mother a few weeks ago and the woman can prove frightening, she has a way of looking at you as if you have no choice but to submit to her.

She hopes a little that the Jade's mother will not be as harsh with her friend.

* * *

 **Residence West**

Beck is quite nervous as he is in front of the mother of her ex, lying naked on the sunbed. He sees that she looks him up and down with her impassive gaze.

"This is a moment Beck, you always studied as hard to be a good actor?" she asked without really interested in his answer.  
"Ye- yes ma'am West" he said, doing his best to be quiet but without much success.

Amber looks into his eyes, she sees what he feels and she licks her lips.

She loves to see his fear, like every time he came at home. She has always enjoyed do a strong impression, she loves to have power over others, dominate people, like her mother had taught her since her teens.

Meanwhile, Beck looks at the body of this beautiful woman, his gaze lingers for a long time on her ample bosom, nipples hardened by the excitement of being naked, then on her sex perfectly maintained.

Amber sees the look, so she decides to move some of her position, she spreads her legs a little to give him a better view at her crotch, she smiles when he looks down. The spirit of Beck is quick to convey his bad thoughts to his body, giving him an erection.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks.

He thinks a few stories that Jade told him about her mother and he pray that this is THAT stories to scare him.

Amber let out a small smile, since her daughter was heartbroken by this boy, she wanted to do regret him for a very long time but Jade asked her to do nothing, Amber has accepted the request of her daughter. But now, she can have a other way to punish him, she had him caught to play voyeurs early and she wanted to make him uncomfortable a little more but especially to give him an erection for what she has in mind.

She will make of Beck her new sex toy human, as she knows he is an adult in recent months. Amber West is a great dominatrix, her husband finally divorced because he did not like it. She wanted Jade follow the same path but she was not interested and Jade had said she had her own way.

"Well Beck, you have an erection before me? You have no shame, naughty boy?" she said severely.

He swallows, he tries to formulate an answer but Amber interrupts him.

"We will settle this between us" she licks her lips "I will punish you for having bad thoughts."  
"Ms. West, I-" he stopped talking when he feels the foot of Amber on the hump of his pants.  
"Take off your clothes now" she orders of a voice firm and authoritative.

Overcome by her look dominant, Beck slowly undresses in front of this mother, who had recovered to enjoy of small show improvised. When he is now naked, Amber puts her foot again on the sex of Beck and masturbate him quietly.

"It's all you got?" she sighs weariness.

He closes his eyes, he knows he is not very large with his four inches but Jade has never made any derogatory remark.

"Never mind, let's move on."

Amber presses her firm breasts, then she clamp sensually her nipples.

"Do you like my boobs? Answer, little voyeur."  
"Yes" he confirms.  
"So, sucks them" she orders.

Beck leans forward, his mouth touching her right breast, He opens his mouth to suck her breast offered.

After a few minutes, Amber orders him sucking her other breast. Beck repeats the same movements for a few more minutes until Amber pushes him. She opens further her legs to put her feet on the grass, she slips a finger on the wet lips of her pussy.

"And my beautiful pussy, you like her?" she said sensually "answer, little pig."  
"Yes" he replied again, not wanting to upset her.  
"Come lick her!" she orders again.

He leans his face towards the sex of the mother of Jade. She puts his head on her sex with one hand, while she fondles a breast in moaning with pleasure with the other hand.

* * *

 **Vega's Home**

"Maybe you should be checked on Beck" Tori said, resuming her breathing.

She is lying on her bed with Jade sitting on her belly, they had a session make out before Jade decides to tackle further down on the skin of her 'sworn enemy'.

Tori door only her panties as Jade carries all her underwear, she just dropped a little her bra to let see her nipples to Tori, to make her mad of desire for her, Jade love when Tori looks at her with her eyes hungry.

Both girls are in a secret relationship for weeks after the story of this crazy of Fawn Liebowitz. Jade felt guilty for not believing Tori but it's not really her fault as she was concentrated for revenge of Cat, a prank that involved making her believe she had shaved the hair from the redhead. One thing leading to another and Jade had kissed Tori on impulse but while she will break the kiss, Tori kissed her back ... it ended a few hours later in the bed of Tori.

"He goes well" Jade said simply as she chewed the left nipple of Tori, who lets out a cry.  
"But your mother is at home an- and you know how she is" Tori moaned when Jade clamp her other nipple.

Jade rolls her eyes and she is recovering.

"Well okay, I'll give a call to my mother" Jade said exasperated.

She takes her phone lay on the bedside table, to give a call to her mother, only to silence her secret girlfriend.

* * *

 **Residence West**  
 **Later,**

Amber files her phone on the coffee table of the garden.

She had her beloved daughter on the phone, she wanted to know if she had done no hurt to Beck, Amber has promised not to do anything bad against him ... well bad, Jade has not needs to know all the details and she knows that Jade is more interested in Tori now.

She can do whatever she wants with Beck.

After a while that seemed endless for Beck, and during which he had applied to get the most enjoyment possible for Ms. West, she pushes her head and she ordered him to get on all fours on the sunbed while she stands up.

He obeyed again, feel powerless to that woman yet again, Amber takes something out drawer of the coffee table.

"In general rule, I use this dildo for my subject women" she smiled wickedly "but as it is you, it will not be a big difference."

Amber team herself of dildo by attaching it to a harness that she had also pulled out of the drawer to put on her, she has no regard for the look supplicating that Beck gives her. While Jade is a very curious girl, she never sodomized him and he knew that the first time was very bad.

She spits on her dildo to lubricate it, then she sinks into his asshole. He wanted screamed in pain but she had had the sense to put a hand over his mouth to stifle his cry.

 **...**

For a long period of suffering that Beck never seems to see the end, Amber fucked him all her strength always keeping one hand over his mouth while on the other, she administered him to violent spankings.

Only after a while, Beck did not feel more pain but strangely, he felt a certain pleasure in what she was doing to him, it was really a strange feeling.

Then finally, Amber made a last moan of pleasure and withdraws her of his anus fully dilated. She removed then her dildo & harness, then arranges it in the drawer.

"I see you've enjoyed it, my little voyeur" she coos into his ear.

Beck looks on the sunbed for traces of semen that he had ejected, he had not noticed that he had cum like he was lost in of new feelings.

"You have been a very obedient boy, I'll give you a 'reward' for have was a good boy" she said with a sweet smile.

Beck swallow, he was worried his "reward" as she said the word in a funny way.

Amber tells him to follow her into her room, she just takes her phone to send a SMS, she told Beck let his business here.

Beck decides to obey her, he does not know what she expected but knowing Jade, her mother is a very surprising woman ...

... but much more terrifying.

 **...**

 **A/N: I had thought to stop there, but I had another idea, so it will be another chapter.**


	2. The 'Reward' of Beck

**A/N: Here the sequel, it will be soft (with Beck anyway) and a small appartion of Jade/Tori.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - The 'reward' of Beck**

 **Residence West  
** **Amber's Room  
** **At the start of the evening,**

Beck looks at Amber West trying several outfits for tonight.

She asked him for his opinion whenever she paraded before his eyes but he knows that it's for her lover that she contacted soon after what happened at the pool. She said she'll be rewarded him but he does not know what is involved his 'reward', as she calls a other man to her house.

Damn, Beck hope it's not for him that the man will come.

The experience of being fucked by a woman is always strange but with a man ... he hopes it's not for him.

"What do you think of this?" she tells him, breaking his concentration.

Amber is in a little pink dress stopping at mid thigh with black heels, all the rest of her body is naked.

"You are sublime" Beck answers and think it.

Every time she puts on new clothes, she is always breathtaking, he wondered for a moment if Jade will be as beautiful as her mother at her age. He shakes his head, of course she will be as beautiful, it is Jade anyway.

Amber removes her clothes and try something else.

Beck sighed inwardly, she is a woman difficult to satisfy or she just loves showing before her submitted lovers.

Before, she had tried a dozen of held before him, as lingerie all in black, and her makeup, her lipstick and her accessories, all black ... she is not the mother of Jade for nothing. Then, she had also try a leather corset and black stockings, gloves and boots & leather. She is very dominant woman but he did not say this detail.

Amber wanted to wear something younger, like she was a teenager again, but always being bossy, a girl that it do not get annoy.

So she tries yet a other outfit: a mini corset with silver tips and a mini plaid skirt purple with a garter belt as purple lingerie. She again asks the opinion of Beck, not because she wants to know what he thinks or if he likes it. No, she loves to see him admire her and Beck did not even notice.

"So?" she asks again.  
"You really ... people can believe that you are a teenager" he replies.

Amber rolls her eyes, she sees well he exaggerates but his lie is pleasant.

"So this is perfect."  
"I was wondering, if I may ... but what have you planned for me?" he asked fearfully.  
"You think I brought my lover so that he takes care of your ass" she said mischievously.  
"..." He looks down.

Amber licks her lips, as much as it could be fun, it is not in her program.

"He comes for me and me alone" the beautiful brunette of thirty-six says.  
"But why am I still here?" Beck asked.  
"It's your reward: you'll see a beautiful male well equipped and who knows well fucked" she smiles "maybe you will want to try him."

Beck swallow, do not attempt it at all, let alone being a spectator.

Amber has just received a new texto, her lover said he is before the door, she said to come to her room.

"You'll soon see, he comes" Amber smiled even wider, she knows that she will get a good night.

* * *

 **Vega's Home**

"What think you that he does now?" Tori asked Jade.

Both girls are in the bathtub of the bathroom, they are relaxing after their need for love earlier. After, Tori has scheduled a cuddle evening before a horror film brought by her secret girlfriend, they'll also shared a strawberry bowl and whipped cream.

"He must be angry in his caravan" Jade replied simply, "or he's with my mother."  
"I hope he is not too angry against you" Tori says concerned.  
"Yeah but I do not care" Jede responds "I care about that of you."

Jade pulls Tori's face towards her and she kisses her tenderly.

She has no desire to talk about her ex stupid.

* * *

 **Residence West**

"What are you doing here?" Beck exclaimed the new arrival in the room.

He really suprit he's there, or rather he is the lover of Ms. West.

Freddie Benson came to live in LA since a few weeks, after they stopped their show iCarly and after his friends left in other cities (but he does not know where Sam lives) and he has too memories in Seattle, so he thought of making his own life in this city, he had good memories when Tori had invited last year to see her first production. Freddie met Jade again, they're friends after the party of Kenan, and she proposed him to live in her house until he finished his studies.

He must have the agreement of her mother, of course, Amber West may prove frightening and he was intimidating but because he found her very appealing, no fear.

After they were alone, Amber was offered him a other agreement: to become her lover.

She had found it very cute and she knows by her daughter that he is single and adult but he had passed a test to see if he will become her lover or her submitted. Amber really loved doing him passed this test, he is really good. While his stay at her home, she grants him a private life and he can also have a girlfriend but he must be available to her at every moment.

He also met most of her other lovers, men & women, but most were her subject. He even participated in several of her 'party', which became veritable orgies in the end, but he did not really like it.

"Amber asked me to come" Freddie responds before sigh "even if I have an important exam for tomorrow."  
"Do not worry darling" she gives him a sweet kiss "you will be in good shape for tomorrow."

Amber kisses Freddie for a while before she breaks the kiss and remote, Beck is pretty shocked because she deals Freddie as her equal ... or almost.

Beck sees a leather necklace tied around his neck with a medallion with the initials "AW" in gold letter. He wondered whether Amber will give him one.

 **...**

 **Later,**

Beck is just sitting on a chair as he watches the spectacle before him.

Amber is on all fours on her bed, with her legs wide apart, while Freddie fucked quickly behind her, Beck sees good but he hears good as as the cries of pleasure that Ms. West lets out at each penetrations in her pussy.

Unlike with him, Ms. West has behaved like a real woman in love, Freddie complimented her on her outfit of sexy teenage and she blushed a little. Then, she went out his sex of his pants without removing his clothes and she knelt down to take it in her mouth. She acts like a genuine expert in oral sex, Jade has never done something like that.

Then she stood up and she is down on all fours on the bed, giving a seducer look at her young lover.

But it was twenty minutes ago ...

"Oh fuck, yes darling, yes c'mon!" she cries again.

Freddie is happily obliged to obey.

He spent almost all his life with authoritarian women, like his mother and Sam, and he also has a little crush for Amber West. He does not know why, maybe he has a preference for older women, he really does not know why but he knows that it's just of sex, it's what Amber was told him before starting .

Feeling her third orgasms coming, Amber pushes a little strong for he to be out of her cunt hungry and she stands up to find himself in front of Freddie. She takes off all his clothes while he withdraws her clothes, to keep her in her lingerie.

Amber approaches to embrace him and give him a deep kiss on the lips, stroking his sex lubricated by her wet, then she breaks the kiss.

"Look Beck, it's a beautiful dick that I have in the hand, right that she is beautiful his cock?" She speaks without looking at Beck.

He looks, it's true that in comparison, he is really small, Freddie had to do more than half than him, not to mention the thickness.

"I love the dicks of young people, they are much harder and larger than those of men of my age" Amber says sucking a nipple of her lover.

Freddie let out a scream when he feels Amber bite his nipple, but not very strong happily.

She made a sign to Beck to approach them, he obeys without question.

* * *

"So Beck, you see how far Freddie will? You can never go so far in a girl, right?" Amber asks, chuckling.

Beck is now kneeling at the foot of the bed, watching the beautiful bossy woman up and down on sex of Freddie.

Freddie sat on the bed, with Mrs. West sitting on his groin and back to him. He raised her by her hips while he caressed her chest, he kisses and bites her neck with tenderness and savagery same time, he knows that Amber likes to be treated with love but also as a woman wanting to just be an fuckdoll ... but she does so only with her best lovers, like him.

He wondered what Beck has does for to be in this position, he hopes that she will not too rough against him, he is not a bad guy.

Then, Amber lifts and removes his cock, she positioned his cock at her other hole and she lets glides his sex in her ass, penetrating her completely as she is again sitting on him, then Freddie is not moving and he leaves Amber manipulated as she changes of position.

She spreads the legs of Freddie with her two hands, giving a better look at his new submitted, and then she puts her feet on his lap. She goes up and down again on his member of flesh, which penetrates her and perfectly stretches her ass, she loves anal sex, the sensations in this hole are a little better than in her pussy. Freddie puts his hands on her buttocks and helps her raise and lower over him, making her out again a cry of joy.

Beck swallow, he wonders if she knows the same pleasure that he took when she had penetrated him earlier.

"Approach Beck, I will soon come one last time" she gasps "Oh damn, fuck me with all your strength, honey" she screams.

Freddie obeyed and he accelerates the pace until she comes again but he stops moving, he knows that she is more sensitive with her ass.

Beck envy him a little, it must be good to be in the good graces of this authoritarian women.

He licks his lips as he received some juice of Ms. West on his face when she came.

 **...**

After be removal of Amber, she knelt between his legs and she sucked Freddie, until he releases his seed on her chest for the second time that evening.

She collects a portion of his juice with her fingers and she relishes his delicious taste, she tends her fingers at Beck (who was still kneeling beside her) and he recoils in horror. Amber laughed at his fear and she slides her fingers in her mouth.

"It was great, as always" she bends to kiss Freddie "meet me quickly to the shower."

She stands up, she orders from Beck to leave and never play voyeurs, then she goes to her bathroom.

"Well, it was ... interesting" Beck said before standing up.  
"You should go before irritate her even more or she can make it worse for you" Freddie informs, calming breath "Amber is dominant, with her lovers and her submitted."  
"Yet she is tender with you" Beck says.  
"It is a role, she acts as a teenage girlfriend loving with me" Freddie answered, smiling.  
"So she is also strict with you?"  
" ... No."

 **...**

Freddie accompanies Beck at the door, not without taking his clothes in the garden, and Beck looks at the sun is already down, it is quite late.

"So you're her official lover?" Beck asks ending to his last garment.  
"Amber has several lovers, and I'm not the youngest" Freddie answered simply.

He also says that there is also Cat and André. Freddie continues by saying that Tori's parents are also her lovers, but Holly West is the only one who made love with Amber, David Vega love just watching them. He has already done with Amber & Holly together, then him and Cat but Amber just looked at them. Amber has already done several times with André and Freddie in double penetration. There are others but Freddie does not really know them at outside her bedroom or the dungeon of Amber.

"Wow, if I expected this" Beck is stunned "and Jade knows for her mother?"  
"Yes but she is not interested" Freddie shrugged.

Freddie opened the front door and Beck leaves but he turns to ask one last thing.

"You know where she is?" Beck asks, for he not come for nothing.  
"Oh, she is with Tori of course, they are so cute together but I do not know why they keep it a secret" Freddie informs him.

Beck is frozen by this information lightning, Freddie does not notice and he closes the door, then he goes upstairs to join Amber.

He will wash her as usual, and he will give her a massage to relax before bed in their rooms respective.

Amber has an important meeting with shareholders tomorrow morning and it will be of a boring pain.

* * *

 **The next evening**

"Wait, Beck fucked you !" Jade yells to her mother.

They eat now the dinner prepared by Freddie, while he was out at a party with Sam & Cat, he was happily delighted to see her yesterday afternoon as the roommate of Cat. His cuisine is delicious and Amber thought it should be good to tell the news to her dear daughter.

"No, I just fucked him, you know he likes to be taked from behind?" Amber smiled.  
"I do not want to know but why you say to me?" Jade asks, a little annoyed that her ex has seen her mother naked.

This does not mind when it's with Freddie, Cat & André or even parents of her girlfriend, as she has already seen her orgies when she came home late ... luckily Tori has never seen one these evenings, or even her parents like that.

"I thought to take him as my new sub, he has a future in this way" Amber informs her.

Jade thought a moment, she does not really know what to think as Beck becoming the new pet of her mother, she had never thought of him like that, even if he almost always did what she requires. She tries to imagine naked him, kneeling, with a collar and leash ...

She licks her lips to the picture, maybe it's not such a bad idea in the end, she can even borrowed him at her mother from time to time as Jade wants to see Beck with blindfolded, so that he is tied on a chair while she made love to Tori on her bed before him.

"I wanted to know your opinion?" Amber continues to talk.

She especially wants permission to her daughter as she respects her too much for that.

"Okay, it's not a problem for me" Jade answers "but only if I can borrow him sometimes."

Amber nods to seal the deal.

While they continue to eat dinner, Amber also thinking at conceive a new heir, as Jade refuses to follow her path. She thinks to want a new daughter with one of her lovers, maybe Freddie because if she gets a boy, Amber would like that he has a big sex as him.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, it was nicer ... well, less nasty.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
